Beranabus
Name: Beranabus, Bran, Run Fast Left Image: Beranabus as a child and adult Profession: Magician Gender: Male Species: Human/Demon ......................Age: Unknown ......................Relatives: Brigitta; mother, Unnamed demon; father, Minotaur; surrogate father ......................Status: Deceased ......................Universe: Demonata ......................First Appearance: Demon Thief ......................Powers: Superhuman speed, can charm any lesser demons, great magical skill The Demonata Beranabus is a magician, much more powerful than a mage, and has devoted his life to capturing the missing pieces of the Kah-Gash and uniting them to destroy the entire Demonata's universe. Demon Thief In Demon Thief, Beranabus meets a boy named Kernel Fleck. Kernel followed Beranabus and the Disciples through the window that they had created to ask them to help find his brother, Art. But throughout the book, Kernel finds out that he can create windows by the patches of light that he has been able to see for his entire life. Beranabus tells Kernel that he cannot run off and help find a baby, that there are more important things to worry about, and that he is probably dead anyway. Not believing Beranabus, Kernel decides to tag along, hoping that they might run into his little brother. As the book continues, Art Kernel's "brother", is found out to actually be Artery, one of Lord Loss' Though most about his past is unknown, he claims that a demon universe featuring a waterfall of blood was a favorite place of his mother. He says that his mother was "not as such" a magician, and died after he was born. He has also shown contempt towards his father. He confesses that as a child, he felt confused and alone in the world. Slawter (book) Beranabus does not appear in the book Slawter. Bec (book) Beranabus is shown at a younger age in the book Bec. At this point in his life, he cannot speak very well or process right and wrong very easily. In Bec, there is a small rath that has been under the attack of demons for months. All other surrounding raths have been overthrown by the Demonata. After a particularly large fight with the demons, the rath is visited by Beranabus. Beranabus ran quickly to the front gate shouting, "Demons, Run fast!" and then plopped himself down in front of the gate. After the villagers are told by the Priestesses, Banba and Bec, that he is no threat, they allow him in. He then tells them over and over, "Demons, Run Fast!" therefore being nicknamed: Run Fast. Beranabus then convinces the rath's king to let him bring a few warriors to help "fight demons": Bec, Goll, Connla and Fiachna. It turns out that Beranabus was leading them to a Mage named Drust. Drust tells them that they must come with him and help him close the tunnel between worlds. They all agree to help him, for they know that the demons are getting stronger, and that if they don't close the tunnel, they will all surely die. Beranabus decides to tag along with them all, not really knowing what's going on. After a few days, "Bran" begins to grow close to Bec, and is always leaning against her, calling her "Flower". After many struggles with demons and an encounter with a Demon Master, Lord Loss, they finally make it to the tunnel. The opening is surrounded by demons! So Drust and Bec try to make as safe a shield as they can and storm the tunnel. In the process Goll is killed, and is figured that Connla is a traitor. In a daze, Drust grabs Bec and hurries to close the tunnel before they are all killed. But then Beranabus throws a knife into Drust's stomach, over-hearing the he was going to sacrifice Bec. Bec then is forced to sacrifice Drust to the tunnel to close it. As the tunnel closes, Beranabus runs out and Bec is then trapped as the cave closes around her. Beranabus screamed, "Bec!" the first name he has ever said. Blood Beast/Demon Apocalypse: Throughout Blood Beast, Beranabus (in a way) stalks Grubbs, after hearing about the Grady curse and about the cave opening. After a confrontation with Grubbs, Beranabus is not seen until Grubbs boards a plane with Juni Swan. By this point Grubbs has already changed into a werewolf and has been told by Juni that he killed Ma and Pa Spleen. Disgusted with himself, he runs away with Juni. Soon after take-off, Grubbs learned that Juni had been working with Lord Loss the whole time, even at Slawter. Grubbs is almost killed by Lord Loss, when Beranabus rescues him from the plane by smashing a hole in the side of the plane. Beranabus then coaxes Grubbs to use his magic and fly out with him to safety. Beranabus takes him to a cave in the middle of a desert where he meets Kernel Fleck. From then on, Beranabus is then further educated about the cave, who opened it, and if Lord Loss was interested in using it. At the end of the book, Beranabus joins Grubbs, Kernel Fleck, Meera Flame and several other Disciples and attack the cave. But they never make it, and are almost killed by demons when Bec rises up from the cave(the same cave that she was imprisoned in 1600 years ago) and joins with Grubbs and Kernel to form: the Kah-Gash. They then, unknowingly, go back in time before the tunnel opened and defeat Lord Loss and his familiars by killing the key to the tunnel. At first they thought that it was Juni, but after killing her, they find out that the key, is actually: Bill-E. Before the tunnel completely opens, Beranabus and Grubbs see a pitch black "shadow" that they later find out is the "COmmander" of teh demon apocalypse. AFter the tunnel is closed and the protective spells have been recast, Bec assumes the body of Bill-E and molds it into her original form, powers and all. At the end of the book, Beranabus takes Kernel and Grubbs back to his "hide-out" in the desert, away from all civilization. Death's Shadow In Death's Shadow, we learn about Beranabus's history. His mother mated with a Beranabus' father and so she was banished to the Minotaur's labyrinth. There she gave birth before the Minotaur attacked and killed her. The Minotaur then rears the child, whom the mother called Beranabus before she died, as his own. Eventually, the Minotaur was killed by a man named Theseus. Beranabus was upset about the loss of his 'father' like figure. Theseus asked Beranabus to go with him, thinking that he was a victim of the Minotaur, but Beranabus was too distraught to realize that Theseus was talking to him. So Theseus left him behind without a second thought. Beranabus then decides that the labyrinth is no longer a comforting home anymore, and ventures off into the world to find more demon friends. Beranabus enjoyed watching demons kill but couldn't find his way to their world. So he spends the most part of his teen years trying to hunt down some passage into the Demonata's universe. After years of searching, he runs across a demon attack in a small village. After watching the demons kill a few by-standards, they escape through a window, and he follows. Beranabus then spends a good chunk of his life in the Demonata Universe, watching demons run freely, killing without a cause. Beranabus is mesmerized by death, because he doesn't really understand it. But after so many years of watching death, he comes to see that killing is not good, and that the demons should be stopped. So Beranabus leaves the demon universe in search of someone to help him learn more about these demons. Along the way, he would try saying words and names, including his own, to help him speak better. But as a young child, Beranabus was very scatterbrained, and couldn't pronounce much more than single-syllable words. As such, he couldn't say his own name very clearly, and could only manage 'Bran'. He then ends up going through the events in Bec and calls Bec "Flower". After seeing Bec swallowed up by the darkness of the cave, he becomes even more determined to destroy all demons. So he lives on, because of his newly found magician powers, by entering the Demonata's universe and growing up slaughtering demons. Wolf Island (book) This books begins with Beranabus fighting a demon in the Demonata's universe. They have been hunting down and questioning demons about the intentions and where-abouts of The Shadow, whom they have named after his appearance. Beranabus then join Shark, Meera, and Grubbs after they come through a window. They inform them that Dervish has had a heart attack and is in a hospital. Kernel then forms a window to the hospital and find Bec battling two demons. Beranabus steps up and wards off the demons and goes over to make sure Bec is alright (Beranabus as you know has a very deep bond to Bec). Later, on the roof of the hospital, Juni Swan/Nadia Moore is seen and they fight her until she runs off in to the Demonata's universe. It is then concluded that The Lambs were responsible for the attacks at Carcery Vale and possibly the hospital. Beranabus then leaves Grubbs, Meera and Shark to find The Lambs and find out the meaning of all of the attacks. Dark Calling In this book, Beranabus, Kernel, Grubbs and a few others are lead to a ship that has been attacked by demons. They then find Juni/Nadia on the bottom deck of the ship. She has a lodestone and has opened a window. After sacrificing a lesser demon to the lodestone, The Shadow appears and Beranabus unleashes his "demonic" side to send The Shadow back to the Demonata's universe, but is killed in the process. Hell's Heroes Appearance Appearance-wise, he wears a very old suit with a flower in his button-hole (to remind him of Bec), and has dirty teeth, leading to an overall very unkempt appearance. Personality Although he is very magically strong, he is often criticised by the other Disciples for being somewhat sadistic, giving up humans in smaller battles for, what he claims is a greater good, the search for the Kah-Gash. He is also criticised for being somewhat cruel in his methods for recruiting mages into The Disciples, and for keeping them in the group against their will. However, he confesses that he really does feel sorry for them, but, once again, claims that its all part of a greater good. Kernel Fleck believes that, although some think that he doesn't have feelings, he simply does a better job of hiding them than others. Category:People with Magical Potential Category:Disciples Category:Demonata Characters Category:Deceased Demonata Characters Category:Humans Category:Demonata Category:Demon Thief characters Category:Slawter (book) characters Category:Bec (book) characters Category:Blood Beast characters Category:Demon Apocalypse characters Category:Death's Shadow characters Category:Dark Calling characters Category:Hell's Heroes characters